Optical networks based on fiber-optic communication play a popular role in many modern communication systems. Optical networks are particularly advantageous in long distance and high bandwidth applications due to low attenuation and interference characteristics. Modern optical networks are becoming increasingly complex and involve complex mesh topologies. Solutions such as reconfigurable optical add-drop multiplexer (ROADM) can provide the ability for remote traffic switching in optical networks. ROADM enables network operators or personnel in a network operation center (NOC) to quickly and flexibly respond to network changes, for example, by establishing new light-paths or optical communication channels and releasing existing light-paths. ROADMs are typically required to satisfy three main characteristics or features, namely, colorlessness, directionlessness, and contentionlessness, or “CDC” as known in the art. A CDC architecture is one that satisfies the CDC requirements of a ROADM implementation. Implementing a CDC architecture is complex, particularly when ROADM sites involve multiple degrees of ROADM structures being present. There is a demand for increasingly complex CDC architectures that follow many different routes through a layer 0 (L0) mesh optical network, for example.
Given the complex infrastructure involved in implementing meshed CDC architectures, many difficulties are commonly seen in sites where they are deployed. Organization and coordination of onsite support activities, such as, maintenance and network deployments are challenging, because it is difficult for onsite technicians to understand the impact of performing maintenance on a particular piece of equipment. An action performed on a single piece of equipment can impact many wavelengths along different paths in the network.
Additionally, reconfiguration of the networks is also becoming increasingly complex because network reconfiguration can require the coordination of several technicians across many different and distant locations. Miscommunication during a network reconfiguration can lead to unplanned traffic interruptions, as well as undesirable delays. The traffic interruptions can sometimes be reported to the NOC as a network outage, which is a much more serious problem, where in many instances, such problems originate due to minor procedural errors. Procedural errors are common because of complex usage manuals and guidelines which are required to be followed by onsite technicians, and this leads to a high likelihood of human error. Moreover, onsite technicians typically communicate with the NOC through devices such as, personal computers, smart phones, laptops, or the like. These devices can vastly vary in terms of product lines, operating systems and configurations, which leads to inconsistencies in support and communication protocols among the various devices.
Due to the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for simplified and efficient support for onsite technicians, wherein the support is consistent and independent of the skill level of the onsite technicians.